


Wayward Son

by toesohnoes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel finds God. God loses Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wayward Son

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16874298997/when-he-finally-finds-him-castiels-knees-give).

When he finally finds Him, Castiel’s knees give out beneath him and he tumbles to the ground. His body aches; his spirit is weary; his grace is gone.

Nothing remains but the soft, understanding face in front of him.

“Oh, Castiel,” God sighs, before placing his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “What am I to do with you?”

Castiel sways, barely conscious, hardly thinking, and looks up into the benevolent eyes of his Creator. He has never seen a more beautiful sight. I can die now, he thinks. I’m finally happy.

God gives a sad smile, and his hand shifts to stroke Castiel’s jaw with the backs of his fingers. “It’s not your time, son,” he says. “You’re too early. Again.”

Castiel closes his eyes in contentment, so ready to rest - but then he feels the healing fire of the Lord’s lips against his forehead, sending him back, sending him away, sending him sadly home.


End file.
